passagefandomcom-20200215-history
Naathi
Tier: Driven Size Range: L Proficiencies: N/A Traits: Calm, Clawed, Fit, Grounded, Natural Defenses+, Strange Shape See Also: Traits Description Large, humanoid Driven with no personal connection to the void, well adapted to a migratory life on the plains. Due to this, they have no ability to shift, but their connection to the physical world is greatly increased, allowing them to maintain an intimidating presence nonetheless, as well as a reduced need for resources, considering their size. Despite their bulky stature, fearsome claws and natural covering of lightly toxic quills, they are very welcoming people, providing homes and communities for those that need them, using their physical capabilities primarily for defense. Culture and Relations Naathi are particularly close to many Undone, providing a loving place for them to find the reason for their half-life. They have yearly inter-tribal ceremonies that celebrate the passing of all lives, and the ones that still remain. They primarily have an economy based around trading and craft-work, with each member of a community focusing their efforts on one particular skill, and elevating it beyond what most shifters could even dream to attain in their life. Their considerable natural lifespan, greatly reduced need for resources themselves, and naturally calm demeanor also aid in this endeavor. Their communities are generally quite close knit and familial, with strong ties between their neighbors. Very rarely will a Naathi tribe become big enough to be called a city, and even rarer will they cause trouble unprovoked. Due to the strong emphasis on family within a Naathi tribe, being single beyond the age of 30 is considered strange. While Naathi have two primary sexes, male and female, there is little care for this in choosing a partner or partners, as a litter of children will typically be of 6-8 babies, while a Naathi family can realistically raise a maximum of two at a time. Thus, it is more important that a Naathi find a partner or partners at all, rather than a partner that happens to be able to re-produce with them, as adopted children are a fundamental part of the species. Children are typically reared between the ages of 30 to 60 with an average of two litters per family. The rest of a Naathi's life is to be devoted to their craft and teaching the younger generations to continue their craft. The ties of this family will continue to death, where the body of a Naathi is preserved until all of their partners are also deceased, and they can be burned together at the yearly ceremony. These traditions are fairly strong, and Naathi who go against them are not necessarily ousted from their society, but they will generally struggle to socially function in it, and will typically either travel or isolate themselves. This is not to be confused with the regular travel of such a migratory species, where members of a family might leave for years on end, either for trade or simply for the adventure. Such travels usually take place after 60 years of life. As the Player Naathi add an interesting flavour to a party, as their combat and problem solving methods must avoid using shifting. While their natural resilience affords them some extra leeway in terms of taking the brunt of the damage, they struggle to disengage without help, and will require thoughtful support to make the most of their strengths. Tier Shifting Augmenting Augmented Naathi are fundamentally bizarre beings. While they still retain no connection to the Void, they begin to take the ability to directly manipulate the world through their powerful connection to the world itself. Augmented Naathi gain Grounded+, allowing them to shift the world around them to a limited capacity. They also gain Attuned+ by special exemption to Grounded's rules, and neither trait will cancel the other out. Visibly, Augmented Naathi have white eyes and thicker hair between their quills, and their quills will faintly glow with their colour. Diminishing Naathi are not capable of being diminished. A successful attempt to do so will instead kill the creature. See Also It's recommended that you read everything in the basics page if anything here doesn't make sense, or at the very least the Character page. For other species, see Species.